Rotor systems, such as, but not limited to, rotor systems for helicopters, may comprise a flexural yoke that supports rotor blades. In some cases, the transmission of torsional forces (pitching loads) or (feathering loads) generally about a spanwise axis of the rotor blade may be accomplished by coupling a vertical shear bearing between the flexural yoke and the pitch links connected to a rotating control system. With a vertical shear being offset from the spanwise (pitching axis) either to the leading or training edge, vertical shear may flap the rotor blade about a flapping axis if not reacted out through a vertical shear bearing. In some cases, locating the vertical shear bearing in a kinematically suitable position may require providing an aperture in the flexural yoke and disposing at least a portion of the shear bearing in the aperture to accommodate vertical shear and/or in-plane shears from chord loads.